


imma gonna create a fandom

by immaraculous



Category: quirk family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaraculous/pseuds/immaraculous
Summary: Ella-In Hebrew, it has two meanings: "goddess", and it is also the name for a tree within the pistachio family. According to English origins, it means "all, completely; fairy maiden". According to Germanic origins, it may mean "all" or "other".Saikasī- Kapa-the inner bark of the paper mulberry, a paper-like cloth made from this in the Pacific islands.





	imma gonna create a fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Ella-In Hebrew, it has two meanings: "goddess", and it is also the name for a tree within the pistachio family. According to English origins, it means "all, completely; fairy maiden". According to Germanic origins, it may mean "all" or "other".  
> Saikasī- Kapa-the inner bark of the paper mulberry, a paper-like cloth made from this in the Pacific islands.

* * *

**_imma gonna create a fandom_ **

* * *

_**name:** _

  * Tress Souris nee Kapa



* * *

_**age:**_ 1

  * 6 turning 17



* * *

**_DOB: _ **

  * 19march



* * *

_**power:** _

  * destruction & chaos
  * chaos [demon]
  * advanced hearing
  * advanced sight
  * advanced instincts
  * tracking



* * *

_**family:** _

  * Saikasī Kapa[Bio mother]
  * Tess Souris nee Kapa[biological sister]
  * Tessa Souris nee Kapa[biological sister]
  * Ayad [surrogate cat mother]



* * *

_ **alias:** _

  * destroyer [street fighter🐱👤]
  * kit [cat woman’s apprentice😼]
  * chaos [demon👿]
  * catnip [singer🎶]
  * distruge destinul[Paris hero🦁]👩🎓



* * *

**bio**

  * She was born of 3 girls [triplets]
  * at a young age her mother [who was a prostitute] forgot to feed her causing chaos [demon]to be unleashed.
  * This in turn ended in the death of her mother Saikasī Kapa.
  * After a while the girls set of until a forest 
  * Here they fought to survive
  * They also met their 1st surrogate mother 




End file.
